


Missing You

by RedxRobin



Series: Timkon Future AU [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Conner is superman, M/M, Married Couple, minor ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: FUTURE-VERSE: Conner since becoming Superman, was pressured into joining the Justice League, first team without his friends and his husband. Tim misses him on the Titans, while Conner feels out of place with the newer Justice League.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Cissie King-Jones/Cassie Sandsmark, Connor Hawke/Kyle Rayner, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Timkon Future AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, still addicted to this Future-Verse even if it's rough to explain sometimes.

Tim sighed as he aimlessly watched the cartoon on the big screen. He was lazily spread out across the sofa in the lavish Titans Tower living room, possibly too tired to pay attention. He occasionally looked out to the bright sunny San Francisco skyline, debating if he should do anything else. But he did love cartoons. Bart was with him too, sitting with his feet up and watching intently. It was sort’ve a young adult comedy series, both found it enjoyable. Other members of the Titans and even Titans International and the Teen Titans have walked in and out, asking how are they and what are they watching, the usual smalltalk, which Bart was most happy to give. Tim missed happy Bart, a sight for sore eyes after his... adulthood developments. Same could be said for Tim, but not right now. 

He honestly should be used to it by now, at least that’s what he keeps telling himself. He’s already been through being on a team without Conner, and honestly he hated it. He’s alive now, but this time it’s more of an annoyance than a tragedy why he’s not snuggling up to him on the couch. And he keeps having to remind himself where Conner was, because the red and black Robin costume he was wearing, the same one that he wore when he was completely without him. He loved it more now, but this time it’s familiar ground. 

Ever since Conner accepted the Superman mantle following Clark’s retirement announcement, he’s had to give up a lot of time and responsibilities for Superman. Tim was proud of him, immensely, indescribably, incurably. But he liked making plans with him, and doing stuff with him. They are married after all. Tim still fiddles with the wedding ring under his glove from time-to-time, just to unconsciously make sure it’s still there. 

But apparently, the public had a problem with “Superman” being on a team not the Justice League. Which the entire team found bullshit. The Flash is a Leaguer and was a Titan simultaneously. Now just a Leaguer, now that the former Titans are the Justice League. But Conner, fed up with the annoying criticism, caved and accepted the membership. Now he’s just being Superman, saving the world and off-world, while Tim was stuck. 

He had his friends. Cassie, now called Mars after the Roman equivalent of Ares (which pissed Ares off) was the leader of the Titans, but possibly doing something better at the moment. Bart, now Mercury after his late mentor, decked out in white and blue spandex instead of the red and yellow. He may have gotten a bit more insufferable since he found a clone of Conner existed, and put a ring on him. But he still was glad he was here, so Tim can laugh at one of his jokes. But the punkish Kon didn’t help Tim’s annoyance, with his headstrong nature, sarcasm, teasing, and sucking Bart’s face off whenever they can. Bart said it was “revenge” for the amount of times the team had to endure Tim and Conner’s make outs, but Tim was certain that they weren’t anywhere near the quantity of Bart and Kon’s. 

Which was exactly what happened a minute later, as if on queue. The tall hunky clone, leather jacket over the blue and black costume, messy faded hair, and devilish grin, walsted on into the living room. Bart eagerly sat up as Kon seated himself right next to him, urging the smaller speedster to slide up on his thighs. Tim held back a groan as the dialogue was overtaken by the sound of lips smacking right next to him. Those two didn’t know privacy, and getting a room was any room they wanted. He tried focusing on the cartoon, but the thoughts were still there. Kon had Conner’s body, just in the original punky packaging as opposed to farmboy, but it still didn’t help but miss his clone boy. He saw Kon side-eye him, before smirking. 

“Why the long face, Rob? Wanna join in?” Kon asked him, bouncing his eyebrows, with both Bart and Tim screwing up their faces. Bart was not much of a sharer, as he lightly smacked his husband’s chest “Just teasin’ babe, I’m more than happy with what I got. But if you’re missin’ your clone boy too much, I promise I taste the same” Tim screwed his face up even more, now shifting to stand. 

“Uh- no thanks, Valor, I’ve got cases to work on” Tim replied bluntly, getting up and walking away from the living room as quickly as he can. He heard the kissing continue and the embarrassingly familiar sound of spandex rubbing against each other by the time he got to the hallway, passing Outburst on the way. “Careful when you go in there, saliva factory” he said to him, the red and white clad hero looked confused but eventually found out and groaned. Tim was already down the hall and thought he needed something physical to distract him. Tim went to his room to change into some gym clothes, as well as a towel, drink bottle, and his speedo in case he decides on practicing his dives. 

Upon entry to the massive and well-equipped gym room, the sluggish hero opened to see he wasn’t going to be alone. Cassie was there, looking confident as usual, training on the open cushioned matt with Cissie, matching her wife’s energy despite not being as powerful. She may have been retired, doesn’t mean she can’t hang out and help train young heroes, or the leader for that matter. Both were practicing fencing, not their signature styles but it helps to be versatile. Cissie was the more experienced one in terms of weaponry, as Cassie was going on the defence, holding back as Cissie paced towards her, stylishly frenzying her swipes. In one clever move, Cissie managed to disarm her, the fencing sword swirling in the air and falling by the balance beam off to the side. 

“Hate when you do that, hon, least give me a chance” Cassie groaned, accepting the fake defeat and the playful poke of the fencing sword. Even as the tough leader and warrior-demi goddess, she still was easy to relax and joke around with. 

“You love it though, don’t lie. Just gotta trick your opponent’s movements to get past the defences. Would’ve thought Themyscira training did that” Cissie replied cheekily, to which Cassie smiled and not so subtly grabbed the fencing pole in her wife’s hand to pull her towards. 

“Yeah, but I prefer it this way” Cassie said flirtatiously, and Tim just stood awkwardly with his water bottle by the weights as the two kissed. He wasn’t exactly sure if he should still be there, or if they were actually aware if he should be there this long. Not that they hadn’t done it before, but it looked like they weren’t expecting company. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to decide, since Cissie opened her eyes and almost jumped when she saw him in the corner of her eye. 

“Jeez, Robin. Gotta get a bell on your ankle” she gasped out a chuckle, Cassie turning to see and snorted. Tim smiled and nodded, old habits don’t die easy, even when interrupting your friends and teammates during private time. 

“Sorry, just came in and didn’t know what to do. I can go see what Virgil is doing if you want privacy” Tim said and awkwardly motioned to the door, but Cassie shook her head with a breathy laugh. 

“Just a little peck, Timmy, don’t fret yourself silly” Cassie chuckled, letting go of Cissie to walk over to Tim, giving him an affectionate hair ruffle. He was never too old for them, even in his early 20’s. Just something between friends who didn’t want that habit to die. Cassie relinquished the ruffling, and took one look on Tim’s face, his still-boyish face read all the answers from experience “Let me guess, Bart and Kon making out again?”

“How’d you guess?” Tim said confused and looked around his body “You don’t have the lasso on you?” 

“Nah, you just have that sorta sad look on your face every time, it’s super specific” Cassie replied, and Tim had to look in the nearby wall mirror to see he did look a specific kind of sad. Even in the bright blue tank and red shorts that screamed happy, he did seem to be radiating the opposite energy. The women knew it too. 

“Think someone is missing hubbie” Cissie teased, putting the smaller hero in a light arm-lock to tease. Tim was the shortest of the team, having not grown past 5’4, and his teammates love to joke with him on it. At least to help him with his feelings and loosen up. 

“I mean, if Cassie was Wonder Woman and had to go to the League, and Bart was making out with her clone right next to you, you’d feel my paiiin- ok, ok, let go pleease” Tim struggled with the sweat stench and the grip was a bit too rough for him. Cissie immediately let her friend go, who went to tidying his messy black hair to its original curtained style. Cassie sighed at the thought that Tim proposed and nodded. 

“Of course, I keep trying to tell them to get a room, but they’re determined to just be a nuisance. Honestly they’re perfect for eachother” she said. One of the many aspects of team leader Tim did not miss, but not even Cassie could put an eternal cock-block on those two. 

“At least they had their costumes on this time…” Tim lamented, grimacing at memories of things he’s walked in on. Even if half of it he sees regularly because Kon is his husband’s clone, still makes him really consider knocking on doors before entering on impulse. All three sighed, wondering what they can do. Cassie had a bright idea from the look on her face. 

“Tell ya what, after we shower, what do ya say we hit the ice cream store? Wear off some steam” Cassie suggested, and Tim’s mood immediately felt a pulse of good vibes “Come back and chill out by the beach, laugh about the annoying guys we have to deal with” Cissie and Tim’s faces also lit up upon sharing. 

“I’m game, Anita would probably wanna come too. Tim?” Cissie asked, and he happily nodded. 

“Yes please, I need a milkshake in me so bad” he replied eagerly, almost pulsing up and down on the balls of his feet. If there was anything that could help his mood, it’d be some cold cream. 

“Not the only thing apparently” Cassie muttered with a snicker, Tim whirling his head to her as they turned to the door “I didn’t say anything” Tim looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Riiiight, sure” he said, not buying it. Years of those kinds of jokes haven’t all gone over his head, especially after first-hand experience. But it was kinda true. Ice cream and beaches are fine, but Conner being here with him would make it all the better... 

* * *

  
Honestly if future Conner went back in time to tell teenage T-shirt and jeans Conner, or even further back to leather jacket times, that he’d be Superman in his 20’s and be a member of the Justice League, he’d probably wouldn’t believe you. That or shout “woohoo!” in the sky. But he didn’t think it’d be both super stressful and _super_ boring respectively. 

Now to be fair, both have started to liven up for him. He had to realise with the abundance of heroes across the globe, he doesn’t _have_ to be everywhere and still maintain a stay-at-home life. Honestly some days he just wants to just relax on his farm, or sunbake in Hawaii, hanging out at Titans Tower with his friends, or even just laying in bed with his husband. Something he wished he could continue from the morning. But the League still had work to do. 

He felt out of place, despite his costume and title. Everyone around the round table was older than him, far more experienced, and the expectations on him because of the experience made them more bossy. He would’ve thought the former Titans, some his old teammates, would be a lot more lively. Which, in the midst of a mission, they were. But not in these boring as hell meetings. Beast Man especially was an outlier, who was poking Cyborg in his exposed face with a frog tongue. Everyone else was just reading the stats of the opposition (except White Lantern, who was drawing), with the new Trinity: Nightwing, Flash and Donna Troy, talking about plans. Something about the Fearsome Five wreaking havoc in Kahndaq, or something along those lines. Conner was too busy in his own thoughts, occasionally looking out the empty space out the large window. Just thinking of Tim and his friends back on Earth and how they did these sort of things. He missed Tim being the one to explain it to him. 

He always found Tim’s debriefs more fun, and later his de- _briefs_ even more. Can’t do that with Tim's older brother. 

Even if he enjoyed his brother-in-law’s leadership, and the comradery with the older heroes, he couldn’t really connect on the level of Tim, Bart, Cassie and the others around his age, cause there wasn’t anyone. That was until the new Batman was finally ready (enough) to join. Cass was probably the only one he could hold more than a small talk conversation with. A little awkward at first, given they went out a couple times and now she was his sister-in-law. But he didn’t think Batman would be the most fun. 

“How long are we gonna be here? We can smash these guys easy” Conner whispered in a groan, loud enough for Cass to hear. The others didn’t seem to notice the chatter. 

“Nightwing just wants to ensure everyone’s safety, trust me he hates these too” Cass replied even quieter, but Conner’s hearing picked it up “But, he does like the sound of his own voice too much sometimes” Conner snorted and shook his head, both trying to suppress a laugh. 

“Don’t know how Flash can live with it…” Conner began, but Nightwing turned around with his back facing them, showing the two thick round answers “...Nevermind. Just this happens everytime, I get the idea already. Take out Psimon first, disable Gizmo’s drones, punch Mammoth’s face, blah blah” He was watching around to see if anyone was hearing his mumbly rant. Jericho next to him might’ve (mute, not deaf), everyone was paying attention (except White Lantern who started a new drawing) Conner sighed as Donna started to talk her part of the speech, another half hour incoming “We never did this at the Titans, Tim and Cassie made it into dot point format in under 20 seconds. We’ve been here for 20 minutes” 

“Your struggle isn’t unnoted, Superman. But it’s clear to me that the real reason is your mind’s down on Earth with the Titans” Conner looked at her blank helmet with confusion, but he was also impressed 

“Damn, you’re good. One of the world’s greatest detectives” Conner whispered, and he could see the ever so slight gloat through the helmet. 

“Actually it was Raven who told me, something about your aura projecting everywhere about your newfound loneliness. You’re like an open book to her. Not to mention you haven’t been on your game” Cass whispered back, and Conner looked across the table, and Raven was staring at him, obviously listening in on them instead of the plans. She was so unnerving, even with sympathy “You can always speak up about it”

“Can’t help it when I keep seein’ my brother-in-law gets to be with his husband at work-“ 

“Superman? Something you want to share?” Nightwing asked, snapping Conner out of his internal rant. Now the whole table was looking at him. He’d say it’d be the most awkward moment on the League thus far, next to face planting during training one time. Conner awkwardly looked at everyone, trying to think of a good answer. Obviously he couldn’t say: 

“No, no, nothing’s wrong, Nightwing. Just talking” Conner replied, taking a gulp and realising he shouldn’t have said “nothing” when he was obviously talking about something. So much for confidence. He could tell Nightwing wasn’t satisfied, and he looked at Cass. She nodded, and when Batman nods, you do. “Actually, uh, it’s been somethin’ I’ve been meaning to bring up. I like the League, and I’m honoured to be a part of ya’ll. But I miss my friends too, I miss my husband. Robin and I have been teammates since we were kids in Young Justice. I don’t know a team without him and me together, or without Cassie and Bart, but in a different way, cause we’re not married you know? But yeah, I just miss them, and I can’t help but get a little jealous that you guys have all worked together closely, and married...” He looked at Nightwing, Flash, Donna Troy, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg, all seated next to each other “So, sorry if I’m a little, ya know, mildly miffed when I start to think about it” Conner awkwardly bowed, not used to this formal meeting business, before seating. Cass patted him on the shoulder in support. 

“Thank you for telling us Superman, we completely understand the situation you were put in when you were asked to join” Starfire said first, breaking the awkward pause that was spent waiting for someone to speak. 

“I agree, and totally get you Supes. Green Arrow’s on JLI, so we barely get to work together” White Lantern spoke up, taking a break from his drawing, and subconsciously playing with his wedding ring “Long for those crossover days” 

“Can hardly keep you guys off each other every time though” Flash commented with a snicker. Beast Man let out a snort. 

“Speak for yourself, Flasher” he replied “I know why you’re always late to these meetings-“ 

“Guys, guys, enough. We gotta sort this mission out” Nightwing called out to calm the snickering League before he himself was to be embarrassed further “And I’m not exactly sure how we’ll help you, Superman, but we will. Cause we’re a team. We’ll try to be better at accommodating for everyone, especially newbies. Got any problems you wish to express too, Batman?” 

“Your cooking” Cass replied bluntly, and with a full face mask, no facial expression to match. Everyone looked surprised, but Nightwing managed to smirk. Not even the League can escape Wayne sibling dynamics. 

“Ok, anyone else have some real issues? And I mean qualms or queries?” Dick joked, ignoring the disrespect laid upon him. 

“At least I didn’t go after the singing, he goes real defensive” Cass whispered, and Conner chuckled lightly to himself. This was probably the most fun he’s had in this room, honestly he’d look forward to them more if they had this kind of energy all the time. But at the moment, the rest of the room just went quiet waiting for an answer to Nightwing’s question. Possibly went on for a second too long with only the humming of the Watchtower tech in the background. A green furry hand shot up finally. 

“Uh yeah, when can we bash Gizmo and the rest’s faces in?” Beast Man asked bluntly, finally cracking under the silence and his own impatience. The rest of the team looked as done as him, and Nightwing had to nod eagerly. 

“Guess right now, think we covered everything in fact. I gotta make these more fun, bores the crap out of me” Dick replied with a groan and a chuckle “Ok, those assigned to this mission meet at the Javelin in two hours” The holo computers were turned off as the League stood up, and made their way to the door. Conner was stopped by Nightwing, who held him back by the wrist. “Superman, wait a few seconds” 

“You can call me Conner, Dick, it’s cool” Conner replied with a shrug “We are family after all” 

“I know, just formalities” Dick replied, scratching the back of his messy, yet perfectly stylish black hair “Don’t hold up ok? As you said, we’re family, I wanna look after you. I know I’m not Tim, but we’ve worked together well, with the whole… you know” Conner didn’t want to remember the day he died, but he had to “Anyway, just speak up if you wanna talk. I know you and Cass talk, and even you and Kyle get along. But I’m close with Clark, so maybe I can work too. I don’t wanna seem like the bossy one” 

“You’re not, just, you know, try to loosen up like you are on the field. And thanks” Conner replied with a nod. He was right, he wasn’t Tim, just like Cass wasn’t. But he desperately needed that void filled. Satisfied, Dick patted his shoulder before walking over to the door to meet up with Flash, giving his husband a peck on the lips as they went. Probably wasn’t intentional, but it did make Conner feel sad. He missed doing that with Tim every time at Titans Tower, something so amazing about kissing in costume. He sighed, and felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Come on” Cass said suddenly a second later, which made Conner jump. A hard feat for the Man of Steel but an easy sell for the Dark Knight.

“Jeez, how come I didn’t hear you?” Conner asked, maintaining himself as Cass just stood blankly. Even when Conner can see through her fully covered cowl like her Batgirl costume, her face was still mostly blank. Aside from the smirk when she scared him. 

“You were distracted most likely, gotta work on that” she replied with a shrug, and she was right. Probably why he wasn’t on his game as of late. He looked over to the window, seeing their reflections looking over to the reflective glass window. They were still facing the Earth in all its glory (from the view up there, even the most cynical would think it’s pretty), like they were standing on it. 

Conner; tall, handsome, built like a freight train, the red on his costume highlighted against the black, which was hidden by the vast space outside. He likely wasn’t aware of how heroic he looked. Cass was much smaller in comparison, the long black cape covering her body, only the fully covered cowl sticking out of the top. Conner thought it was pretty badass, even if he saw past the standard Bat-brooding. They’ve both come far from Superboy and Batgirl, now filling in their mentors, and father’s, shoes. He was happy she was here to relate to the feeling. At least someone from his generation that he missed so much. By the time he shook himself awake, Cass was already motioning to the door. 

  
“Earth to red underwear. I gotta stock my body up with food before we go, are you coming?” she said calmly, and Conner nodded quickly. 

“Yeah, lead the way. I still get lost here” he replied, floating alongside Cass as they walked out the door to the meeting room. As they walked down the hall, Conner looked out the window to look down on the Earth. He could hear Tim’s heartbeat, all those miles away. He just wished they were with him more. 

* * *

Conner was still sulking even after Cass served him up a homemade milkshake from the Watchtower kitchen (that people forget they have, heroes gotta eat), something Alfred taught her apparently because it has a special recipe that he started that makes it taste sweeter. Great for cheering up. Conner felt a little better, maybe the recipe needed some more kick for half-kryptonians. Him and Cass had just finished them up before the familiar voice of Cyborg came over the P.A. 

_“Can Superman and Batman please come to the hangar immediately to help prepare for the mission, thanks”_

“That’s our queue, sometimes forget that’s us, unexpected you know” Conner commented with a light chuckle

“I was trained to be Batman for a long time before this, my brothers didn’t want it. You were bred to replace the first Superman after the Doomsday attack. Not as unexpected as you’d think, Conner” Cass replied with a hidden smile, and it did make sense in retrospect. 

The pair quickly made their way to the massive hanger bay. The Watchtower is more populated with robots and trusted officers around the universe, making it far less empty than the first time Conner saw it. Still, everything was as boringly expected. Packing wasn’t a favourite part for Conner, actually taking off for the mission is. The Javelin was getting loaded up by robots, with Cyborg, Beast Boy. Starfire, Nightwing and Flash pitching in to help where they can. Flash probably would’ve done it all already, but it was as expected, taking their time. What wasn’t expected however, was the recognisable costumed group standing around the hanger. Conner probably thought he was dreaming with the way his mind has been acting up nowadays. 

Virgil. Anita. Greta. His weird clone. Bart. Cassie. And… 

“Tim!” Conner yelled out, and before Tim could even turn to face him, Conner rushed over at super speed to pick his husband up in his arms, lifting him off the ground. Tim let out a laugh as he was held tightly, dwarfed in the strong embrace. It seemed like no one else was there in the incredibly large and relatively busy hangar bay. Bart rolled his eyes and Cassie smiled, happy that her friends were happy again. 

“Good to see you too, hon” he giggled, Conner loosening his grip but not letting Tim on the ground. Not that Tim didn’t mind whatsoever, Conner had good hands. Both were just utterly addicted to the feeling. 

“What are you doing here? Is Titans Tower compromised or something?” Conner asked feverishly, too excited to process anything that was right in front of him. 

“Better hope not” Cyborg commented bluntly from the holographic computer nearby “That’s my baby right there, treat her nicely” 

“No, no Vic, it’s perfectly fine. We left the defences to over 9000” Tim replied happily “Nightwing called like 10 minutes ago, says you guys may need backup on the Fearsome Five” 

“And that you miiiiiissed Tim” Bart teased with a whip sound effect “You know, you really are a sap, Conner. It’s hilarious- wait, did you miss me as much?” 

“A little, yeah. Not the teasing though” Conner replied with a snort “But I’m not the one married to you” He motioned to Kon who just proudly pointed to himself, as if anyone was expecting the answer when the clone’s hand on Bart’s butt was any indication. 

“Besides, Mercury. Superman is just affectionate because he is in love, which I’m sure you’re aware” Starefire commented “You too would miss Valor deeply if he were to be on a different team” Bart screwed up his face from the point taken, but was pulled in Kon’s arm. Conner’s punky clone whispered something into his husband's ear, which made the white-clad speedster chuckle. Conner heard, he was glad it wasn’t audible to the rest, it’s already difficult enough to make him blush. Unless your name is Tim Wayne-Kent. He looked back at his own husband still in his arms, still happily enjoying the comfort in his arms. 

“You really miss me, huh? Would’ve stayed in bed longer to get your fill” Tim giggled, but the warm smile and the blush on his face meant he was feeling the same. He has told Tim before about this, but it must’ve been a struggle if he was feeling this high. 

“Yeahhhh, it still wouldn't be enough. Just not the same without you guys, or you baby” Conner replied happily, sort’ve swaying his body as he looked at his former teammates, all of which smiling at them “Living together is great and all, but fighting alongside you is another thing I’d beg for”

“Right back at ya, hon” Tim said back finally giving Tim a good kiss on the lips, not even bothering their audience. Something magical about kissing in their costumes. They were Robin and Superman, World’s Finest. And he’s had to witness the Justice League couples swap spit every weekend, now it’s his turn. And Tim was looking forward to it after months of enduring Bart and Kon’s sessions. They pulled apart, but kept their foreheads close, soaking in the other’s aura. They were too comfortable, but a forced cough from Dick broke them out of the daze. 

“Not that this isn’t cute and all, but we’re done loading the Javelin” he said, motioning to the cargo compartment being closed up. A few more League members showed up, including Connor Hawke of the JLI team, walking hand-in-hand with Kyle. Conner sighed and let his smaller husband slide down onto his feet. The League members that were coming along: Dick, Wally, Donna, Starfire, Kyle, Cyborg, Beast Man, as well as the Titans made their way up the ramp. Kyle made a quick kiss goodbye to Connor, who was a usual presence in the hangar to say goodbye, in-between his own missions with the JLI. 

Tim and Conner were last in, walking hand-in-hand themselves up the ramp as it was closing. Before they saw Kyle go up to Connor quickly, watching in admiration. Those two were like role models to the younger husbands, each being a close friend to one of them. Tim turned to look up at his own Conner, and even with a shorter height, caught his attention with a smile. 

“We haven’t had our before-mission kiss yet, you know, for luck. Or something” he said happily, because he knew Conner wouldn’t refuse. It was mainly just another excuse to kiss those lips, hoping it would not be the last. But neither wanted to think about that possibility. 

“That’s right, thanks” Conner replied upon realising, and leaned down to give his husband a sweet smooch. They could tell the others were internally groaning, but they didn’t care. They missed giving these out too, even with the countless at home, but he just didn’t wanna stop. 

“Starting to think this might’ve been a bad idea if they’re just going to be like that the whole time” Dick chuckled from the cockpit, smiling at them and Wally behind him who was in agreement. Conner heard him and had to snort from the amount of times he’s seen Nightwing in a similar situation. 

“Let them be, that’s the happiest Tim’s been since Conner’s promotion” Cassie replied, who was sitting comfortably in the co-pilot seat next to Dick. She turned around to shout at her friends down the jet “Hey, lovebirds, save it till we’re taken off, yeah?” Conner gave her the thumbs up, a better alternative to the occasional middle option, before him and Tim made their way to their seats, next to each other of course. They just held each other’s hands, smiling as the Javelin started to take off. They didn’t even need to say it in words, cause they already knew that they loved each other so much. 

The new World’s Finest, back to working on a team again, and ready to take on any threat side-by-side. Just how they like it. 


End file.
